Lira Wessex
Lira Wessex character data created by Wikia user Weedlehunter (AKA killbotvii) (Converted from its Starfall counterpart). Affiliations: The Galactic Empire Lira Wessex’s striking red hair and piercing green eyes leave a lasting impression. She wears regal robes signifying her position as wife of an Imperial governor. Her beauty and bearing aside, she maintains a very cold, even masculine air about her. Ambition and power motivate her every action. The daughter of an Republic idealist and the wife of an Imperial governor, Lira presents an enigma both to the Rebel heroes and to her father, Walex Blissex. She rejected her father’s beliefs and embraced the ideologies of the New Order. Her faith in the Emperor led her to marry into the Imperial hierarchy and use her skills as an engineer to turn Blissex’s ship of peace into the war machine known as the Imperial Star Destroyer. But something in her father’s design eluded her, causing problems that could one day doom the Imperial Star Destroyer project. While she can replicate the technology that created the massive ships, she cannot do it as efficiently or inexpensively as Walex did. To rectify the situation, Lira has used her husband’s influence to find Walex Blissex. The trap, so carefully orchestrated, will not only bring her father out of hiding, but could provide information about the Rebellion that will enhance her family’s position in the Empire. The finest student her father ever trained was his daughter Lira, now a brilliant engineer in her own right. While her father Walex saw the Empire as a curse, Lira saw it as a great opportunity. She married an Imperial governor and designed the war ship that replaced the Victory I-Class Star Destroyer- the awesome Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer. Lira is cold and aloof. She likes power and will do anything to advance her position in the Empire. She is used to having her orders followed, and her voice has become a feared political weapon throughout the galaxy. Lira Wessex Statistics (CL 11) Medium Human Soldier 6/Noble 1/Ace Pilot 3/Officer 1 Force Points: 3; Dark Side Score: 4 Initiative: '''+14; '''Senses: Perception: +12 Languages: '''Basic, Binary, 4 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 29 (Flat-Footed: 25), Fortitude Defense: 23, Will Defense: 27; Vehicle Dodge (+1), Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 81, Damage Threshold: 23 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +8 (1d4+4) Ranged: Blaster Pistol +13 (3d6+5) Base Attack Bonus: +9, Grab: '''+13 '''Attack Options: Careful Shot, Cover Fire, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Quick Trigger Special Actions: Assault Tactics, Battle Analysis, Born Leader, Inspire Confidence Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 8, Dexterity 18, Constitution 10, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 14, Charisma 14 'Talents: Assault Tactics, Battle Analysis, Born Leader, Cover Fire, Expert Gunner, Inspire Confidence, Quick Trigger Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Careful Shot, Linguist, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Skill Focus (Pilot), Skill Focus (Use Computer), Skill Training (Knowledge (Life Sciences)), Skill Training (Persuasion), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Initiative +14, Knowledge (Life Sciences) +12, Knowledge (Tactics) +12, Mechanics +12, Perception +12, Persuasion +12, Pilot +19, Use Computer +17 Possessions: Blaster Pistol, Code Cylinder, Comlink (Short-Range), Datapad, Tool Kit, Imperial Officer's Uniform Category:Homebrew Content Category:Humans